


Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?

by sammysouffle



Series: The Many Failed Marriage Proposal of Liam Donovan [1]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Established Relationship, Failed Marriage Proposal, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysouffle/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: The first time Liam tries to propose to his boyfriend, he gets interrupted by said boyfriend's very annoying son.
Relationships: James Nightingale & Romeo Quinn, James Nightingale/Liam Donovan, Liam Donovan & James Nightingale, Liam Donovan & Romeo Quinn
Series: The Many Failed Marriage Proposal of Liam Donovan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690144
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a failed marriage proposal series I am writing for Jiam. Enjoy!

It’s one of those rare days at the Nightingale residence when Liam is actually allowed in the house. Marnie is out on a date, the little one is out with her mates, and Liam could care less about Romeo’s whereabouts. So long as he stayed as far away from him as possible. One of these days, Liam is sure he will get in a massive fight with the kid which will end in one of them getting hurt and Liam is sure it wouldn’t be him. 

This gave Liam one of those opportunities to chill with James on his couch while playing _Doom_. This was nice. Forgetting about his many businesses for a moment, Liam loses himself in the company of his boyfriend. James also looks comfortable, relaxed, and the only bit of worry on his face is from the intense competition they are engaged in with the probable teenagers on the other end of this multiplayer game.

It’s almost like a switch goes off on in his head, the longer he watches his partner. He has a sudden epiphany that he wants to spend the rest of his life doing just this. Relaxing with James on the couch without a worry in the world. He wants to forget about his daily dealings with the criminals and the cops and just be a normal lad for a change. Yes, he still has a long way to go with James’ family. Marnie would rather see him dead than marry her boy and Romeo will probably just stab him. But despite all of that, Liam wants this. He wants to be the reason James smiles. He wants to wake up every morning pressed up behind James, just watching him sleep peacefully, before remembering that James despises cuddles and quickly moving as far away from him as possible. He wants to be the only person to see the way James’ mouth falls open and a sexy growl/moan escapes his lips when he’s in the thoroughs of pleasure. He wants to watch James fight for what he wants and fall more and more in love with him each day. He wants to be the one to marry-

“What are you doing? Shoot!” James' voice suddenly brings him out of his reverie. Liam’s cheeks heat up and he returns his attention to the game but is unable to focus after the realization he just had. “NO! We lost! Liam!” 

“Ow!” Liam yelps in pain when James throws his controller at him. “What did you do that for?” Liam demands, soothing his hurt arm. 

“You made us lose, Liam… against teenagers at that!” James takes off his headset and throws it aside petulantly. Liam tries but fails not to find that adorable. That’s another thing he loved about James. His competitiveness. He keeps Liam on his toes like no other lover ever has. 

“What on Earth were you doing, anyway?” James asks, scowling at him. “Okay, you know what, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.” He tries to stand up but Liam grabs his arm and pulls him back down. James falls half on Liam’s lap and a half on the couch with an oompf. 

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” Liam leans in to kiss the side of James’ neck as James struggles to getaway. 

“Let me go, Liam!” 

Liam is well aware of James’ half-arsed protests so he doesn’t let go. Instead, he peppers gentle kisses along James’ long neck. He knows James can never resist them and sure enough, his boyfriend soon melts against him.

In one swift motion, James gets up from the couch and straddles Liam instead. “ _You_ need to be punished for making us lose tonight,” he grins taking Liam’s arms and pressing them against the back of the couch. 

“Oh by all means,” Liam drawls and struggles against James’ grip. James is well aware of just how much he hates not being able to touch him. 

James leans down and presses his lips against Liam's in an insistent kiss. Liam doesn’t fight for control today. He instead lets James set the pace and do what he wants. Liam moans into his boyfriend’s mouth when James grinds his hips down, brushing his arse against Liam's cock. Liam tries to lift his hips up to grind against James but James keeps him pinned. James’ rough beard prickles Liam’s neck when he moves down to kiss his neck. Liam’s moans a little louder when James sucks on a sensitive spot before soothing it with his tongue. 

“Hey- whoa whoa whoa hold on-” Liam says when he remembers his epiphany from earlier. He needs to do this tonight. 

Liam can see the worry on his boyfriend’s face when he pulls away. “Did I do something wrong?” James asks letting go of Liam’s hands. 

He moves to get out of Liam’s lap but Liam grabs onto his waist, holding him in place. “I just wanted to ask you something.” 

“What?” James asks narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

This is it. Now or never. 

“James, do you think-“ he pauses and licks his lips and tries to keep calm. “Will you-“

Before he can finish his thought, the opening of the front door interrupts them. 

“Seriously, dad? On the couch?” 

Liam groans and throws his head back against the couch when Romeo’s voice rings through the lounge. James scrambles to get off him and Liam lets him go this time.

“What are you doing home early?” 

Liam smirks at the tint of red on James’ cheeks as he changes the subject. 

Much to Liam’s chagrin, the teenager jumps over the couch and squeezes himself between him and James. 

“You do realize there is an empty couch right there?” Liam points at the couch next to them.

“Maybe you can go sit there then,” the brat retorts, giving him a fake smile.

Liam grits his teeth and closes his eyes to keep his cool.

“I thought you would be out all night” Jame quickly chimes in. It doesn’t escape Liam that his boyfriend is just trying to diffuse the situation.

“Was hanging out with that new police officer but then he had to go into work. Some kind of emergency.” 

“Since when are the two of you friends?” James asks at the same time Liam gives Romeo a horrified look. 

“We’re not. He came by the patisserie today and we got to talking and he seemed cool so I went over to his to play COD. We got bored so he ended up teaching me Madden. Did you know he lived in America for a few years? He actually plays American football outside of video games” 

“No, I do not keep an interest in the life of a police officer I barely know,” James replies rolling his eyes. “Actually, scratch that, I don’t keep an interest in the life of any police officer unless of course, I have to use it to my advantage, and I am afraid this new best friend of yours can offer me no incentives, therefore, he is unimportant.” 

Liam feels a sudden rush of pride for his boyfriend and has a strong urge to kiss him, which he would have, had his boyfriend’s nosy son not been there. 

“Ouch, dad. That’s harsh,” Romeo replies, leaning back against the couch. “Besides, you may not have an interest in his life but he sure has in yours.” 

“Excuse me?” Liam and James ask at the same time and look at each other. 

“He was asking all sorts of questions about you,” Romeo replies distractedly as he browses through his phone. 

Liam nicks it right out of Romeo’s hand. “Hey!” Romeo complains, glaring at him. “Give it back!” 

“Not until you answer a few questions,” Liam replies returning his glare with one of his own. “Why is this man interested in James?” 

Romeo slumps back against the couch again and crosses his arms across his chest like the petulant child he is. “He just seemed curious is all.” 

“Are you _sure_?” James inquires. 

“Yeah,” Romeo shrugs. “I know what you two are thinking but I don’t believe he was digging for information to arrest you. He told me he has dated both men and women.” Liam really didn’t like where this was going. “I think he just has a crush on you.” 

James looks visibly taken aback by the comment. “What?” 

Liam can’t say he’s exactly happy about it either. “Where does he live again?” He casually asks rolling up his sleeves. 

He gives Romeo a sideways glance and notices Romeo looking at him horrified. “What?” 

“Maybe you _should_ dump him and get together with George, dad.” 

“OI!” Liam warns him. “Do you want your precious phone to end up in the fish tank?” 

“Oh, just you try, you psycho. I will drown you in there, right alongside it!” Romeo threatens, getting right into Liam’s face. 

Liam gets off the couch and Romeo follows him. “Oh yeah? Well come at me, you little shit!” Liam growls shoving him. He could use his full strength but he’d rather not actually hurt the kid and get into trouble with James. 

The kid just laughs and shoves him back twice as hard.

“Hey enough!” James yells getting in between them and keeping both of them at bay. “Get out! Both of you!” 

“James-” 

“Dad!” 

“I am not messing about,” James warns them. “You two are the two most important men in my life and I’ve had it with your constant childish fights. So you better sort your shit out. Tonight!” 

“How?” Liam asks. 

“I don’t care _how._ Just do it out of my house and I don’t want to see either of you until you are making each other friendship bracelets. Do you hear me?” 

Liam gives Romeo an annoyed look and gets a similar one in return from the kid. “Yeah, okay,” Romeo replies. 

“Sure. Why not,” Liam agrees when he gets a glare from his boyfriend. 

***

“We could just pretend we’ve sorted out our differences,” Romeo suggests grudgingly when they’re kicked out of the flat. 

“Your dad has the eye of a hawk when it comes to detecting lies. Won’t be easy to fool him,” Liam informs him as they start wandering down the village. 

“So you lie- or try lying to him often?” Romeo asks. “Not that it surprises me.” 

“Hey!” Liam stops the kid with a hand on his shoulder. “What is your problem with me?” 

Romeo looks at the hand on his shoulder and then up at Liam, forcing Liam to remove his hand immediately. “My problem is that _you_ aren’t right for my dad. He had someone as sweet and caring as Harry but now he has _you-_ The two-bit gangster who he has to get out of jail every other week. He deserves better than that” 

Liam has to admit that does sting a little. “I am not saying that I am the best choice for your dad. I know I am not. When I wake up in the morning and see him lying there beside me, I am actually in awe of the fact that he chose me. That he actually wants to be with a “two-bit gangster” like me as you oh so lovingly put it. But the truth is that he did choose me and we are far more alike than you would like to see. But most importantly he loves me and I love him and there is nothing you or anyone can do that will change that. So you might as well accept it.” 

Much to Liam’s surprise, Romeo actually seems to consider his statement. “Do you want to marry him?” 

“What?” Liam asks, panicked. Did this kid have x-ray vision or something?

“It’s a simple question, do you want to marry him?” 

There is no point in hiding the truth from Romeo. “Yes,” Liam replies and doesn’t offer any more explanation. 

Romeo stares at him for a couple of seconds, causing Liam to squirm under his gaze. The kid seemed to have inherited the intense stare from his father. “Okay. I’ll give you a chance. Even I would like to see how you have my dad so wrapped up around your finger.” 

Liam rolls his eyes at that but lets Romeo continue. 

“If you manage to impress me by the end of the night then you will have my blessing.” 

“You do realize that _you_ are the son and _James_ is the father, right? And not the other way around?” 

Romeo shrugs in return. “What can I say? I’ve always been really protective of my family.” 

“I guess we have something in common,” Liam comments. 

“Well, alright then. Buy me a couple of beers and let’s see what else we have in common,” Romeo grins smacking him on the shoulder. 

Liam stumbles a little and he knows the smack was deliberate but he grits his teeth and doesn’t comment on it. “I don’t have to buy you beers. You seem to be forgetting I own a bar and you can have as many beers as you like.” 

“Ooh! So what are we waiting for, my possible future father?” Romeo teases slinging an arm around Liam’s shoulders. 

Liam scrunches up his nose in disgust. “Don’t call me that.” 

“How about possible future pops then?” 

“Not unless you want me to shoot you.”


End file.
